


Hope

by Lexzandrihya



Series: Exile [2]
Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Angst, Booker | Sebastien le Livre Needs a Hug, Depressed Booker | Sebastien le Livre, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:33:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28952001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexzandrihya/pseuds/Lexzandrihya
Summary: "I'm sorry," Nicolo whispered in his ear. "That we didn't see your pain.""I'm sorry that you felt this was your only option." Yusuf added. "We have to fix this together."Sebastien nodded. "Come home." His two lovers whispered together. "Come home and let us lift the weight off your shoulders."
Relationships: Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolo di Genova
Series: Exile [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123553
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	Hope

Leaving Andromache's embrace for the final time, Sebastien glanced towards the others only to flinch back immediately. The utter enmity on Yusuf and Nicolo's faces shattered the pieces of his heart.

He turned his back and faced the lake once more, waiting to hear the fading sound of footsteps that would signify their departure. 

He heard part of what he had expected to. What he didn't foresee was that the sounds of someone approaching would increase in volume.

He knew who it was, or were rather. 

He didn't turn. He didn't want to face them. For that encounter to happen, he would need much more alcohol.

Waiting for the blows to land, his fingers instinctively slid across his jacket and into the pocket that usually held his flask. Usually. But today everything but usual. 

Letting out a harsh breath, he dropped his hand to his side, allowing it to sway back and forth. 

He could feel their gazes burning into his head.

On one of the oscillations that his arm made, his digits were captured by another.

The feeling almost caused him to flinch. Almost. 

His vision blurred and his half-hearted attempts to jerk his hand free were unsuccessful.

The three of them couldn't have stood there for aeons, but Sebastien's tears didn't fall. 

At some point, the other man behind him had begun running his fingers through his hair. It felt like absolution.

"I'm sorry," Nicolo whispered in his ear. "That we didn't see your pain."

"I'm sorry that you felt this was your only option." Yusuf added. "We have to fix this together." 

Sebastien nodded. "Come home." His two lovers whispered together. "Come home and let us lift the weight off your shoulders."

Finally, Sebastien turned back to face them. "Thank you." He whispered, falling into their arms. 

He closed his eyes and when they opened again, all he saw was the dilapidated Parisian apartment that he had spent the last decade in.

One down, nine more to go. 

And then maybe, just maybe, he and Yusuf and Nicolo could go back to what they once had.

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know what you think and any way in which I can improve!


End file.
